The invention relates to an assembly consisting of two bevel gear angular drives pivotably connected to two spaced roller bearing via a pivot bearing, especially for drives used in land machinery. With a bevel gear of each of the two bevel gear angular drives is secured on a joint shaft extending centrally through the pivot bearing and the pivot bearing consists of two coaxial sleeves and has formed-on flanges secured to the housings of the bevel gear angular drives, the roller bearings being arranged between the sleeves.
Such an assembly is known from EP 0 124 462 B1, for example, in the case of which the two bevel gear angular drives are supported relative to each other by two sleeves provided with a friction bearing. For axial securing purposes it is necessary to take additional measures for securing the two parts relative to each other. In order to keep the bearing assembly free from tensile forces, there is provided a bracket which surrounds and pivotably supports the bearing sleeve. Furthermore, the shaft carrying a bevel gear of each of the two bevel gear angular drives, one the one hand, is supported directly in the associated drive housing and, on the other hand, is supported in the sleeves via the associated bevel gear.
Because of the forces exerted by attaching the implement, such a bearing is subjected to additional loads so that jamming may occur. Furthermore, a further bearing region is required because of the additional bracket.